


Intimate Exchanges

by Fishpaste



Series: Guns and Roses [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, sebastian michalis briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste
Summary: Training as a butler is so very very dull. Thankfully Grelle has found a truly wonderful distraction from cleaning the Earls study, and Mey Rin has no objection to neglecting her work a little it seems...
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Guns and Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530824
Kudos: 11





	Intimate Exchanges

Soft lips against the back of her neck, making her breath hitch and her eyes slip closed. Hands circling her waist, pulling her back against a long warm body, a voice in her ear, low and quiet and filled with such heat and desire she was practically trembling already. She swallowed and tilted her head back, catching a glimpse of bright green eyes, a flash of white teeth and a smile that turned her knees to water through the amount of promise and excitement it held.

She couldn’t contain the soft noise she made as Grelle’s hands moved from her waist, deftly unbuttoning the back of her dress. She could feel the fabric loosening around her, the last of her defences being expertly reduced to nothing and her secret self being opened and exposed. The dress was pushed down, bunching a little as her pale shoulders were exposed to Grelle’s clever teeth and tongue, and she could hear the noise of appreciation her lover made as she took full advantage; biting down on the join between neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave marks, teeth digging in almost to the point of pain, enough to make Mey Rin’s breath quicken, clenching her fists hard as she tried to keep herself still and quiet under Grelle’s ministrations.

It simply wasn’t fair, how her body responded to a single finger of Grelle’s sliding down her spine as though it were coated with electricity, goosebumps rising up along her arms as she shivered in delight. Her legs were feeling a little weak, and he reached forward, almost bracing herself against the wall as those diabolically wonderful hands slid lower, caressing her back and brushing up against the shirt of her dress. There they paused, considering. The back of the dress had been opened, but otherwise Mey Rin was still neatly and demurely dressed as a proper Victorian maid should be, high buttoned boots, a full skirt, clean white apron, a cap, long sleeves…not a bit of flesh on display.

Mey Rin looked over her shoulder at her beautiful partner, they were in the young master’s study, and the prospect of Sebastian or anyone else walking in and finding them in such a compromising situation…it should be horrifying but instead it was simply sending a thrill of extra excitement and anticipation throughout Mey Rin. The danger made it all more invigorating and she had to stop herself audibly gasping as Grelle shifted, bending down and beginning to lift up the long skirt, shoes sliding slightly on the polished wooden floor. The skirt rustled as she lifted it and Grelle hummed in appreciation as Mey Rin’s long finely muscled legs were displayed. It was only right that a Phantomhive servant should keep themselves in shape after all; you never knew when an attack might come; although not right now, she rather hoped. It would be an even more awkward interruption than Sebastian walking in.

Then all such thoughts were driven from her head as Grelle finished lifting the skirt, holding the fabric aside with one hand while her other reached down, curling around the back of Mey Rin’s thigh, warm and strong and soft, thumb rubbing tiny circles as the hand traced higher and higher, and Mey Rin pushed herself further back into her touch, the bared skin of her back and shoulders flush to Grelle’s chest, against the neatly buttoned waistcoat and the silky cravat she always wore. She bit her lip, teeth digging into the reddened skin as the hand continued upwards, brushing up against her drawers.

“Grelle…” She breathed, quiet as she could.

“Shhhh…” Was the only response as she began gently tugging down the last layer of fabric, pulling her drawers down, slipping them across the smooth rounded backside, sliding down the defined thighs, until she was exposed totally to Grelle’s eyes. She could feel herself blushing under the other’s gaze, almost embarrassed to be seen like this, as a woman, full of her own desires and longings. But stronger than the embarrassment was the heart pounding excitement and sensation as Grelle leaned forward, whispering in her ear about how beautiful she was, how much she wanted her, how perfect and good and amazing she was and Mey Rin was almost coming undone just at that, just at the breath on her ear, the words, the low, certain tone, the feel of somebody wanting you, desiring you, someone who’s hands were still in motion, across her hips, pressing between her cheeks, making her gasp and move up against her, almost begging for more.

Grelle obliged, movements sure and confident as she wrapped an arm around Mey Rin’s waist, holding her steady and curled the other hand down, between her legs, to where it was already soft and wet, waiting and eager. Mey Rin spared half a thought to hope the butler had taken her gloves off, she wouldn’t want to ruin them or anything! But then all of her attention was caught up in the stroke of fingers against her, torturously slow and light, just enough to make her hips buck up and her head tilt back, pressing into the taller woman’s shoulder. Grelle didn’t slow her movements for a single moment, stroking faster, more firmly, pushing up and Mey Rin couldn’t help the whine that escaped her as she tried to push down against her fingers, desperate for more friction, more sensation, more everything!

“Shhhh…” Grelle murmured again, the arm around her waist shifting, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and Mey Rin nodded wordlessly, right, mustn’t get caught, they were in public, anyone could walk by and hear them, they might decide to come and investigate if she was too loud, she had to stay silent and secret. The chance of being discovered only made it all the more exciting though, and she was grateful for the hand muffling her pants and gasps as Grelle crocked her fingers, slipping them up inside of her.

The slight stretch, the feel of someone touching her so intimately, it was far more, far better than anything Mey Rin had read in her novels, so much more real and present and absorbing every sense she had. She whined in protest as Grelle drew back, her fingers slipping away from her, no, no, bring them back! Mey Rin didn’t think she could bear to let it finish here, to suddenly stop and leave her with this great burning need within her, unsatisfied. But then she heard another rustle of fabric, felt Grelle’s hand between their bodies, struggling with the fabric of her trousers, and the realisation of her partner’s intentions was like a jolt of fire through her stomach.

Then Grelle’s hand was back, pushing her legs further apart as she moved, positioning herself and Mey Rin shivered, willingly allowing herself to be nudged into place, trusting that Grelle knew what they were doing, trusting that the other woman would never hurt her. She couldn’t help an apprehensive breath though, as she felt something new, wider than fingers, and warmer, pressing against her thigh.

Her sudden concern was noted however, and Grelle stilled, letting her calm herself, adjust to the idea, telling her how good she was, how much Grelle loved her, promising never to hurt or scare her…Mey Rin knew that if she pulled away now, Grelle would accept it, that she wouldn’t blame her for not being able to go through with this, for being weak and inexperienced and worried and that knowledge enabled her to calm herself, to take a deep, slightly shaky breath and relax against her, nodding her permission to continue.

She waited a moment longer though, until Mey Rin grew impatient and pushed back against her again. Her slight fear hadn’t made the rising tension inside her fade in the least, the tremulous excitement and mingled passion and lust…she needed this, she wanted this. And at last Grelle began moving again, the fabric of her trousers rough against Mey Rin’s thighs as she moved, her hand dipping down between them to guide the position, and Mey Rin squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the head of Grelle’s length flush against her, felt it twitch, and the way Grelle’s hand tightened across her mouth for a moment, her breath quickening. The very fact that Grelle wanted this, that she was hard, that she wanted Mey Rin, wanted to do this with her, it only added to the building feeling within her. She swallowed and moaned again as Grelle began to press forward, her legs spreading wider, backside pushing up as she accommodated the new feeling. 

“Grelle…” She managed to say, hands clenching again against the wall she was bracing herself against. The other woman murmured something incomprehensible, a strand of long dark hair trailing down across her flushed face as she rolled her hips forward, pushing deeper and deeper into Mey Rin. She could feel the stretch, the slight burn, alien and exciting and everything she’d ever dreamed. At last Grelle was fully seated and Mey Rin gasped and panted, full and eager and wanting even more. Grelle obliged, moving in a slow careful rhythm, pulling out until Mey Rin was practically whining and squirming at the loss of sensation, and then forward again, in a single smooth movement that made her squeak, legs trembling and knees weak as water.

Grelle’s breath was hot against her neck, her movements firm and controlled and Mey Rin lost herself in the feeling, the way her stomach swooped and twisted into delighted knots, how each thrust forward made her bite down on her lip, pleasure surging within her. Even as her thrusts were getting sharper, more desperate, pulling out and almost slamming back into her, hips knocking eagerly together; her hand twisted forward, around her waist and tracing down, curling until her fingers were just touching that most sensitive of places and Mey Rin cried out, the double sensations almost unbearable, each thrust forward pushed her against Grelle’s fingers, pressing tightly against her, and then pulling back and pushing forward again, without a pause.

The feelings were indescribable, pressure and tightness building up within her as she was washed away by it all, sweat trickling down between their joined bodies as Grelle railed her forward again, heat and slick touch and her head was thrown back, holding her breath, legs trembling. Was she going to just explode in Grelle’s arms? She felt like it, every movement was fire and lightning and perfection, thrusting, hot, dragging her deeper and deeper into a spiral of want and need and desire until she let it all go, one glorious moment of ecstasy as she trembled and fell apart, pleasure crashing through her, leaving every muscle limp and worn as she rode out the aftershocks.

Grelle’s movements became more haphazard as she quickened her pace, trying to catch up with Mey Rin as she breathed, hands still bracing herself on the wall as Grelle drove forward one final time and then tensed, a breath exploding against Mey Rin's neck, her legs shaking as a warmth spread between them. Absurdly Mey Rin found herself blushing again, a smile covering her face as Grelle pulled out. The butler wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and Mey Rin was safe and warm and wanted. She turned in Grelle’s arms, wanting to reciprocate the embrace, clinging to her, trying to express just how much she loved her, how much just having her here meant to her. A finger under her chin, tilting her head up and Grelle was kissing her and Mey Rin just about melted in sheer bliss. This was perfection.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and the two women sprang apart as though they had been scalded, hurriedly fumbling with clothing and smoothing hair back into a semblance of propriety. When Sebastian pushed open the door and frowned at the pair of them, he saw Mey Rin innocently kneeling by the fireplace sweeping away the soot and ash and Grelle calmly reshelving books. His eyes narrowed, noticing the undone buttons in the back of Mey Rin’s dress, and Grelle’s conspicuous lack of gloves, but he said nothing, merely closing the door and continuing away again. Mey Rin and Grelle looked at one another, almost giggling in relief at not being caught and both inwardly vowing to try again at the next available opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for Sapphic Sutcliff week on tumblr. I decided now was a good time to polish it up a bit and publish.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr if you ever want to chat about Black Butler!
> 
> Red-Butler


End file.
